


Cartas de pólvora

by potatoblit



Series: Poemas de pólvora - Crossfire poems [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, F/M, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, Mental Health Issues, Nazi Germany, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoblit/pseuds/potatoblit
Summary: Los alemanes proponen constituir una división de voluntarios que partan a tierras soviéticas para luchar contra los bolcheviques. Los padres de Hitch envían a su hija a luchar por la madre patria y Marlowe, su amigo de la infancia, es capaz de seguirla hasta el fin del mundo.





	1. uno

_Barcelona, 1 de julio de 1941 _

A Hitch.

Aún no puedo creer que me hayan aceptado para formar parte de la División Azul. No sé si te imaginas el éxito que ha tenido esto, no esperaba que en Barcelona hubiese tanta gente dispuesta a irse tan lejos de casa por España (o por Hitler, o los comunistas). Ya sabes que a mí poco me importa el juego que se traigan ambos bandos, yo solo quiero aportar algo y ayudar a quién lo necesite.

Me han dicho que hay tantos voluntarios que están reclutando solamente a soldados de élite. Como militar soy muy mediocre pero necesitan a gente con formación médica. Supongo que es la única razón por la que han aceptado mi solicitud, lo cual no es razón por la que sentirse orgulloso, pero tampoco necesito el reconocimiento. Con tal de poder ser útil, me conformo.

¿Cómo están las cosas en _Nürnberg_? Las últimas noticias que recibí por radio sobre la ciudad solo tienen que ver con la Guerra. Dicen que el _Führer_ intenta pintarla como la ciudad más alemana del país para maquillar la falta de soporte al conflicto, pero no sé qué pensar, la verdad. Sé que tus padres siempre han estado muy cerca del movimiento nacionalista, así que me cuesta pensar que pueda haber gente allí que no esté a favor de una Alemania más grande. Echo de menos el frío de _Nürnberg_ y comer las _Rostbratwurst_ recién hechas con puré de patata. Aquí en Barcelona disfrutamos mucho de la playa y el _Chucrut_ que hacemos sabe igual de rico que el de Alemania, pero echo de menos poder comer nuestra carne, aunque llevamos varios meses sin poder catar carne alguna. Puede que aquí vivamos peor, pero mi familia prefiere seguir en Barcelona. Padre y madre se sienten hastiados por todo el conflicto que se está gestando. Aquí en España la gente está ya muy cansada de guerra.

Quizás te enfadarás si te digo esto, pero estoy muy feliz por ti. Ya sé que te daba miedo decepcionar a tus padres, pero era más que obvio te cogerían. ¡La SS no recluta apenas mujeres! Si estás dentro porque eres una buena militar, cosa que yo no puedo decir de mí. Eres mejor de lo que tú misma crees, amiga mía.

En el fondo te envidio un poco, por lo de tu familia. No es que hubiera preferido que mis padres me hubiesen obligado a alistarme como a ti, pero ojalá aceptasen el hecho de que quiero irme a hacer de médico, aunque sea lejos. Lo he mantenido en secreto todo el tiempo que he podido, pero al final he tenido que contárselo. Padre no me dirige la palabra desde que me ha visto entrar en casa con el uniforme —creo que ya se lo imaginaba— y madre no ha parado de llorar desde entonces, pero creo que es por el disgusto de padre y no por el hecho de que me vaya. No creo que vayan a echarme de menos, de todos modos. Hay gente allí fuera que me necesita y tú necesitas a alguien que te saque las castañas del fuego de vez en cuando. Yo te cubro las espaldas aquí, allí y donde haga falta.

Contigo hasta el fin del mundo.

Marlowe


	2. dos

_Madrid, 10 de julio de 1941_

A Hitch.

El hospital militar es increíble. Me gustaría que estuvieses aquí para verlo, aunque no tengas ni idea de medicina y todo esto te importe poco. Pero te lo digo yo, que he hecho de médico voluntario durante la Guerra Civil Española; los avances que nos están enseñando los científicos alemanes son alucinantes.

Nos están formando en un montón de técnicas que nada tienen que ver con lo que me enseñaron cuando me licencié. ¡Nunca imaginé que pudiéramos separar las células de la sangre para hacer transfusiones de plasma! Es más fácil de lo que parece y además, se conserva mucho mejor que la sangre en sí. ¿Sabes las muertes que evitaremos gracias a esto? Además los americanos han desarrollado varios estudios sobre el uso de la Penicilina que han dado resultados más que satisfactorios. Los alemanes la han comprado en grandes cantidades y desde aquí formarán una pequeña comisión que realice un seguimiento de sus efectos, ya que planean utilizarla por primera vez fuera del laboratorio y en una población grande. Aunque no me gusta que estas investigaciones se hagan en secreto y sin control, intentaré unirme a ella. Ojalá se repliquen los resultados que han conseguido los americanos,

Evidentemente esto es totalmente confidencial, confío en que te encargues de eliminar esta carta y que nadie se entere de lo que te he contado. En cuanto tenga un rato libre intentaré leer los estudios de los americanos para hablarte de ellos la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Me emociona aprender tantas cosas y a la vez me entristece que esto haya estado pasando tan lejos de casa. La guerra nos ha atrasado mucho en cuanto al desarrollo científico se refiere, pero veo esto y reconozco que aún tengo esperanza. Sé que esto no ha hecho más que empezar, pero, ¿no sería genial hacer más investigaciones sobre la Penicilina en España una vez haya terminado todo?

Espero que podamos volver a vernos pronto.

Marlowe.


End file.
